1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a position sensor, a direction estimation method, and a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As methods for sensing the position and state of a person, methods using radio signals are being studied (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-117972, which is hereinafter referred to as PTL 1). PTL 1 discloses an estimation method and so on with which the position and state of a person, which is a detection target, can be sensed by analyzing components including a Doppler shift by using Fourier transform.
In the related art, however, a plurality of antennas capable of observing the delay time and phase information regarding an arriving wave are necessary, for example, and phase information regarding the transmitter side needs to be obtained in order to estimate the position and direction of a person.